Comment énerver Erik au plus haut point
by Ebene Gray
Summary: Vous êtes suicidaire? Vous avez envie de rigoler? De vous faire punjaber bien proprement? Lisez donc! Ames sensibles ne pas s'abstenir! Dépressifs, lisez! Tous phans, venez trouver ce qu'il ne faut PAS faire pour ennuyer Erik. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Comment rendre Erik fou de rage sans trop se casser la tête... (Postés par 10 moyens)

1. Se déguiser en Christine, se coucher dans son cercueil. Une fois qu'il arrive tout excité, ôter le déguisement.

2. Remplacer les bougies de la loge de Christine par des bougies magiques (qui se rallument toutes seules) pour mettre son entrée grandiose à sac.

3. Mettre un rat mort dans son pyjama.

4. Peindre les murs de sa chambre en rose bonbon.

5. Organiser une grande fête à l'occasion de son anniversaire, et y convier la famille de Chagny au grand complet.

6. Cacher son masque dans les tuyaux de l'orgue.

7. Lui offrir un ours en peluche à Noël

8. L'obliger à aller à la messe tous les dimanches.

9. Lui faire manger des gâteaux 4 fois par jour.

10. Lui recommander un chirurgien esthétique et un excellent diététicien.


	2. Chapter 2

11. Lui faire lire toutes les fan fics dont le couple est Raoul/Erik.

12. Couper le punjab lasso en petits morceaux pour le rendre inoffensif

13. Lui faire lire toutes les fics retraçant le mariage de Raoul et de Christine.

14. Ecouter du heavy metal à fond pendant qu'il compose.

15. Dire au dératiseur de conduire les rats dans la Maison du Lac.

16. Louer la loge n°5 au Daroga

17. Peindre son masque en rose et blanc.

18. L'obliger à mettre un pull tricoté bleu pâle avec un gros canard jaune.

19. Lui offrir un lot de caleçons blancs imprimé coeurs rouges pour son anniversaire.

20. Pour qu'il couche dans votre lit, faire ce qui suit: jeter le cercueil dans le lac.


	3. Chapter 3

21. Se servir de lui comme maquette pour un exposé d'anatomie.

22. Le gaver de nourriture pour qu'il prenne du poids et qu'il ne puisse plus entrer dans son pantalon.

23. Lui dire qu'il sera le témoin de Raoul lors du mariage de ce dernier avec Melle Christine Daaé.

24. Lui dire que Lucky Luke manie mieux le lasso que lui.

25. Empêcher Christine de revenir vers lui.

26. Mettre des bougies parfumées dans les chandeliers

27. Lui offrir des inséparables.

28. A Pâques, mettre des oeufs crus dans ses bottes

29. Teindre ses capes en vert fluo.

30. Lui apprendre à réchauffer de la soupe en boîte.


	4. Chapter 4

31. Lui raconter des histoires d'amour avant qu'il s'endorme.

32. Le rendre accro aux câlins.

33. Pour que son teint s'améliore, lui faire chaque jour manger des carottes.

34. Lui proposer le rôle titre dans le film "Le retour de la Momie" (ou le rôle d'un mort-vivant dans "Van Helsing")

35. Le déguiser en bisounours pour le prochain bal masqué.

36. Lors du bal masqué, alors qu'il veut lancer son fameux "Why so Silent", mettre la sono à fond.

37. Couler la barque

38. Cacher le masque au fond du lac.

39. Lui faire regarder le film "Le Monde de Némo" et ensuite lui montrer que vous lui avez offert des poissons-clown, qui nagent tranquillement dans le lac.

40. Lui offrir un gros chat persan teint en rose en souvenirs des _Heures roses de Mazendéran_


	5. Chapter 5

41. Lui annoncer que Carlotta le demande en mariage

42. Lui offrir le coffret "50 plus grands opéras de tous les temps" avec en vedette: la Carlotta et Ubaldo Piangi

43. Lui apprendre à chanter l'intégrale de Gregory Lemarchal

44. L'emmener à tous les concerts de Salvatore Adamo

45. Bloquer le système de coulissage du miroir de la loge de Christine

46. Mettre un radio-réveil branché sur 4h du matin qui jouera "le Papa Pingouin" en boucle

47. Pendre le mannequin sosie de Christine au gibet dans la Chambre des Tortures

48. Lui annoncer que Christine a plaqué Raoul...  
...Pour sauter Piangi.

49. Remplacer sa barque par un canot pneumatique

50. Passer en boucle des chansons d'amour comme "Mon amant de St Jean" dans la maison du Lac

**NdA : Merci à April pour les n° 45, 46 et pour la moitié du 48**


	6. Chapter 6

51. Remplacer la poudre qui se situe dans les caves par de la poudre à lessive.

52. Changer la musique du singe (la boite à musique qui joue "Masquerade") par " 4'33'' " de John Cage

53. Lui offrir les coffrets DVD de la série "Les feux de l'amour"

54. Lui annoncer qu'il a fait une faute d'harmonie dans son "Don Juan Triomphant", qu'il s'acharnait à déclarer "parfait"

55. Lui proposer un rôle de cowboy dans un Western

56. Lui apprendre les insultes modernes et lui déclarer tout de go que les "immense niais" dont il traitait le Daroga datent du moyen-âge.

57. Mettre du Viagra dans une boîte de smarties et la lui offrir en disant que ce sont des bonbons.

58. Lui dire que son habit noir le fait ressembler à un pingouin

59. Se faire devant lui un traitement aux lamelles de concombres, et lui en proposer

60. Le relooker en punk


	7. Chapter 7

61. Lui proposer un piercing dans le nez (uniquement valable si c'est le Fantie de Gaston Leroux, lequel n'a pas de nez...)

62. Remplacer les 20 000 francs de son salaire par 20 000 francs en billets de Monopoly

63. Lui offrir un déo en lui disant qu'il pue la mort

64. L'emmener manger des hamburger au MacDonalds et lui dire que c'est la cuisine française actuelle

65. Lui dire qu'il est nul, comme serial killer...

66. Lui offrir un miroir de poche

67. L'emmener faire du shopping et lui trouver de jolis vêtements en cherchant pendant des heures pour mettre sa patience à rude épreuve.

68. L'enfermer avec Raoul dans une pièce sans issue

69. Lui expliquer comment on se sert d'un bazooka nouvelle génération

70. Lui faire visionner Taxi 4


	8. Chapter 8

71. Lui annoncer que le nom de baptême de Christine est en effet Christian...mais qu'il s'est fait opérer.

72. Lui dire que son look à la "Marylin Manson qui s'est flambé la gueule" n'est pas géniale pour séduire Christine...Mais il peut toujours tenter le coup avec Bill Kaulitz, de Tokio Hotel.

73. Lui dire que dormir dans un cercueil c'est passé de mode: Dracula l'a fait 500 ans auparavant. Erik, t'es has-been...

74. Lui proposer un autobronzant

75. Jeter son vieil orgue et le remplacer par une batterie, beaucoup plus "in" selon vous

76. L'inscrire dans un stage de détente et de PACIFISME avec le Dalaï-Lama

77. Faire venir des call-girls dans la maison du Lac en lui disant que pour Christine, c'est définitivement LOUPE.

78. Lui faire livrer des bouquets de roses rouges et des boîtes de chocolat "Mon Chéri" pseudo-venant de la part de Raoul.

79. Faire assécher le Lac et le remplacer par un terrain de tennis

80. Remplacer son cercueil par un lit style "water bed" en lui disant que c'est mieux pour son dos.


	9. Chapter 9

81. L'emmener à Disneyland Paris

82. Lui dire qu'André Rieu remplit plus de salles de concert que lui

83. Modifier légèrement son opéra "Don Juan triomphant" que vous trouvez ennuyeux et endormant pour en faire un opéra-rock avec Raoul, Piangi, Buquet et Carlotta en vedette.

84. Lui faire peur en l'assurant que la veuve de Joseph Buquet a engagé un tueur à gage genre "Hitman" en beaucoup plus méchant pour le descendre.

85. Lui confisquer tous ses punjab lasso pour en faire une corde à sauter pour votre petite soeur (ou pour vous).

86. Lui faire croire que l'opéra Garnier va être complètement rasé et qu'à la place, ils vont construire un stade olympique.

87. Lui souffler que Christine est une traînée et que tous les machinistes, techniciens, ténors, barytons, directeurs, ainsi que tous les mâles de la famille de Chagny lui sont passés dessus, sauf LUI.

88. Lui dire d'un air faussement navré que Mozart à 5 ans composait beaucoup mieux que lui à son âge.

89. Lui dire que sa gondole est naze et exiger de lui un voyage à Venise en sa compagnie pour compenser.

90. Lui conseiller des somnifères car ne pas dormir pendant 15 jours c'est VRAIMENT grave.


	10. Chapter 10

91. Lui dire sur le ton de la confidence que s'il veut avoir une chance de se taper Christine, il n'a qu'à s'inscrire comme tentateur dans "L'île de la tentation", car elle et Raoul seront un des 4 couples de l'émission. Et vous ajoutez avec un clin d'oeil qu'on sait très bien comment les couples finissent à chaque fois : dans les bras, et accessoirement le lit, des tentateurs et des tentatrices

92. Aller vers lui comme une fan en délire et lui dire d'une voix surexcitée que vous l'avez adoré dans le film "Le retour des morts-vivants".

93. Lui dire que étant donné que Christine est partie, il pourrait enseigner le chant aux anciens élèves de la Star Ac' 1 à 6. Il ne peuvent que s'améliorer.

94. Lui faire comprendre gentiment que Halloween, c'est fini depuis quelques mois déjà et qu'il peut enlever son déguisement et vous rajoutez en passant que ce dernier est très réussi.

95. Le complimenter sur son déguisement, qui est absolument génial, et lui demander où il l'a loué, car vous êtes invitée à une soirée Halloween prochainement.

96. Lui dire d'un air faussement triste que Christine a quitté l'opéra Garnier pour le château de la Star Ac' et qu'elle roucoule avec Nikos Aliagas entre chaque pub du prime tous les vendredi soirs.

97. Dire à tout l'Opéra qu'il a changé son nom d'Erik contre celui d'Erika

98. Lui dire que comme prof de chant, Christine le trouve nul. D'ailleurs, elle suit maintenant les cours de Richard Cross, prof à la Star Ac'.

99. Lui offrir un déguisement d'Ange gardien

100. Dire à tout le monde qu'il n'est qu'un gentil petit monsieur tout inoffensif qui a juste besoin d'être aimé.


End file.
